


Quadruped

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: It looked at him with cute eyes, but Ronon knew better than to trust outer appearences...





	Quadruped

**Quadruped  
By Leesa Perrie **

It looked at him with cute eyes, but Ronon knew better than to trust outer appearences. Cute and fluffy could hide fangs and claws and poison, so he watched it suspiciously, wishing he had a gun on him. Apparently, though, carrying guns in this country wasn't allowed and Sheppard had made him leave his knives behind so as not to freak out airport security.

Still, he was bigger than the creature and could kill it without sustaining any serious injuries. So long as it wasn't poisonous, he'd be fine. 

Behind him, the door to McKay's sister's house opened.

"Whatcha doing outside?" asked Madison, before sighting the creature and giving a squeal; of joy not fear he registered as she shouted, "Disco!", rushing towards it and embracing it before he could stop her. 

The creature barked and wagged its tail, but didn't attack her, so maybe it was okay. 

"Madison, you don't know where it's been," McKay said, appearing in the doorway and looking at the creature disdainfully. If McKay wasn't afraid, then there was nothing to be concerned about, Ronon decided, relaxing.

"It's Disco from next door," Madison explained, petting the creature now lolling in her lap.

"What is it?" Ronon asked.

"A dog," McKay answered with a grimace. "I'm not keen on them, too eager to please if you ask me. Not like cats. Did I ever tell you about my cat..."

Ronon ignored the rest of McKay's words as he sat down next to Madison.

"He likes it if you scratch behind his ears," she told him seriously as he stroked the animal.

"Don't know, McKay. Think I prefer dogs to cats." He smirked at the outraged spluttering behind him. He didn't know what a cat was, or whether he preferred dogs, but teasing McKay was easy. And fun.

The End


End file.
